Family
by Kyria Nyriese
Summary: Sometimes Family can be all that matters. Little fic around Kaidan, Shepard and newborn Shenko baby. Inspired by / saka88bln. deviantart . com/ art / Shenko-Baby-294530780 you know the routine :


_**A/N: This little fic kind of bit me after seeing this lovely picture on Deviant Art by Saka88Bln. This person is a wonderful artist and I could not quit looking at this picture for days. So I will thank her here for her lovely work, and in return, I hope that this little ficlet will give that beautiful picture justice.**_

_**Pic can be found at http:/ . com/art /Shenko-Baby-294530780**_

Kaidan woke to the sound of his son crying in the crib next to their bed, Keira was starting to stir as well, when Kaidan got up and took David out of the crib, softly whispering to the infant, the quiet deep voice of his father settling him down. Kaidan glanced over and say Keira smiling at him. "What?"

Keira chuckled sleepily, "I always thought you would be a great father," she replied stretching. "I can take him if…" she started.

Kaidan shook his head, "You get more sleep love, I've got him, we'll just cuddle here and I bet we're both back asleep before you know it."

Keira smiled, "Thank you love," she whispered, lightly ruffling the downy soft hair of their son who was now perched on her husband's chest. "Don't wear yourself out either."

Kaidan nodded, "We're good," he replied, watching as his wife fell back to sleep next to him. "So what's up little one," he asked David, noticing what looked suspiciously like one of Keira's smirks on the infant's face. "You just wanted daddy time didn't you," he said quietly smiling. Before David had been born, Kaidan would have told you he would have been more than happy just having Keira by his side as they fought across the galaxy, now he would never even think about giving up either one of them for anything. Kaidan settled down in the bed, and snuggled David on his chest, smiling as the tiny little bundle closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, his head laying over Kaidan's heart.

Keira got up at her normal time, stretching and wondering why David hadn't woken her earlier before remembering the night before, and Kaidan getting up to take care of their infant son. Standing, Keira glanced around to see Kaidan sleepily watching her as she moved, David still sound asleep on his chest. Picking up her omnitool, Keira tapped a quick code and snapped a holo of her husband and son. "Good morning love, I see David settled back down once he got his daddy cuddles."

Kaidan smiled, "Yeah he went right back to sleep, with me not following far behind."

Keira shook her head, "We spoil him horribly sometimes, it's a wonder he sleeps through the night most nights." She replied, her eyes betraying her amusement.

Kaidan moved carefully, trying to keep from upsetting the sleeping infant, being very careful to shift him into his crib, David settled almost immediately back down and never fully woke up. Kaidan then turned his attention to David's mother, "So how about we practice making another one," he whispered as he slid his hand to cup the back of her head, pulling her close for a deep kiss.

Keira smiled against Kaidan's mouth, "I would love nothing more than that, maybe practice making a bunch more."

David took that moment to declare it was time for breakfast, causing both Kaidan and Keira to laugh at the interruption. "However, it looks like your son is being a tad bit more demanding right now."

Kaidan couldn't stifle the laugh, "Yeah, going to have to teach him about sharing one of these days, I want private time with mommy at some point before he goes to college."

Keira couldn't help the laugh as she picked up David, checking his diaper before settling back on the bed next to Kaidan to feed David. "You'll get your time, that I can promise you," she whispered, placing a kiss on Kaidan's cheek before settling back on the pillows and allowing David to settle onto her breast and begin feeding.

Kaidan sat next to his wife, watching, what to him had to be the most beautiful thing in the world, the beautiful son she had given him feeding from her breast. There was nothing else in the world that could be any better than that. He knew that later, when David settled down again, he would get some time with Keira, and watching his wife and son at this moment was all he needed.


End file.
